Cherish: GC Oneshots Collection
by Snowdrop Duckling
Summary: Moments like these must be cherished... Romance oneshots depicting the couples of Grand Chase: Lass and Arme, Jin and Amy, Ronan and Elesis, Lire and Ryan and lastly, Seighart and Mari. Rated T to be safe.
1. Cooking

_This is just a collection of oneshots I made of the couples in Grand Chase. The stories do not connect with each other, so please don't be shocked if the next oneshot does not connect with the previous one!_

_If you have a DA account, you guys might've read this already. I am actually YuriHoshinoChan, and I just decided to post these stories I wrote here in fanfiction.  
><em>

_Thank you, and enjoy reading! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>COOKING (Lass x Arme)<strong>

I looked at the kitchen in utter disbelief.

The chairs were overturned, the bottles oozing the different types of liquid it used to contain, black smoke rising from... something I'd rather not describe. That must be the reason for the explosion. My attention turned to the petrified purple-haired girl standing in front of the used-to-be oven. I walked towards her slowly. "Uh, Arme? What just happened here?"

The girl snapped back to reality the moment she heard my voice and turned to face me, her face blemished with black ash... Probably from the recent explosion. "Hey, Lass," she muttered. "I was cooking, but... an explosion just came. I seriously have no idea why," she continued, frustration hinting her voice. I sighed and shook my head. "You have no idea why? Are you kidding me? There's no way that an explosion just occured by itself!"

"But it just did! Seriously!"

"Just what were you cooking?"

"Breakfast. Eggs and french toast."

"And how did you cook it?"

Arme laughed nervously. "Y'know... The normal way," she replied. I stared at her and she sighed in defeat. "I just thought it'd be boring, okay? So I decided to invent my own way of cooking them."

"I can't believe you."

"Sheesh, get over it and help me clean up. I'm so glad it wasn't Elisis who woke up, or else she'd tease me to death."

"Why were you cooking anyway?"

She turned to me and raised her brow. "I just wanted to. I mean, I'm a girl. I should at least know how... Ack, I'm sooo pathetic. I can't even cook something so simple," she murmured, sounding a little sad. Arme then continued wiping the oven.

Upon instinct, I wrapped my arms around the frustrated girl. I didn't even need to look at her face for me to know she was startled and was blushing like mad right now. "L-Lass, hey! Let go!," she struggled, pushing me away. I smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I don't really mind girls who can't cook, Arme."


	2. Dance

_A Jin x Amy oneshot!_

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>DANCE (Jin x Amy)<strong>_  
><em>

"Come on, just dance with me!"

"No way!"

I pouted and glared at the red-haired boy. "Why?," I asked him, angry. "I'd never even be caught dead dancing. You know that, Amy," he replied hastily. His arms were crossed and he seemed to have glued himself to his chair. "Even Lass is dancing, you know!"

"So?"

"And Sieghart!"

"And?"

"Ronan and Ryan, too!"

"Like I care."

"Ugh... Jiiiiinnn!"

"Hmph."

My patience was running low and I felt my body heat up from the sudden rush of intense anger. Goddamit, this is a ball! And, I'm known to be a dancer. But, my annoying lazy boyfriend won't even stand up to dance with me! Hmph, fine. I don't care anymore.

I walked away from Jin and towards the table where the food was placed. "I need something to drink," I mumbled. I continued to grumble as I drank.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and I looked up. A boy with blonde hair and red eyes was looking at me, a shy smile plastered on his face. "Um, may I help you?," I asked. "W-will you dance with me...?," I heard him whisper. He looked nervous. A smile came across my face.

"Sure."

As we danced, I caught a glimpse of Jin. His face was twisted in disbelief and, what's the word? Ah, yes, jealousy. I smirked and held on tighter to my dance partner.

This will serve as his punishment~

* * *

><p>"Why were you dancing with that guy?"<p>

I continued walking down the street, Jin beside me, interrogating me. I ignored him and instead just kept smiling happily to myself. "Hey, stop ignoring me!," he cried out.

"That's what you get for not dancing with your cute, popualr girlfriend," I replied, sticking out my tongue. Jin's eyes widened. "That's the reason?," he asked me. I didn't answer. We walked in silence for a while until I felt a hand touch mine. I looked at Jin questioningly.

"Will you dance with me?"

I felt my face heat up. "Huh?"

"You wanted me to dance earlier with you, right? Now, I'm going to dance with you," he explained. "But, you better not dance with any other guy. Ever."

I smiled and intertwined both of our hands. "Okay then. It's a deal, Jin," I whispered.


	3. Tsundere

_The third oneshot! A Ronan x Elesis story!_

_Not really a good one, but... Yeah. Anyways, hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>TSUNDERE (Ronan x Elesis)<strong>_  
><em>

"I like you, Elisis!"

"Shut up, Ronan."

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentine's! I love you-"<p>

"You do know I'm allergic to roses, right?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elisis. Let's eat together."<p>

"I'm practicing. No."

Sighing, I started to play with my food using a fork. I glanced at the red-haired girl swinging her sword expertly. I frowned. She's such a war freak, always being so fierce and all. I mean, heck, she's a damn good swordswoman, but it's like she only thinks about fighting those annoying monsters.

"I'm her boyfriend, but she is definitely not acting like my girlfriend," I grumbled, eating. "Definitely not sweet, like she should be..."

"Idiot. How can it be sweet when it's supposed to be spicy?"

I looked up, startled. Elisis was looking at me as if I was the dumbest person she's ever met. "I wasn't talking about the food," I protested. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside me, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Oh yeah? What were you talkin' about then?"

"You."

Elisis raised her brow. "Me?"

"You're my girlfriend, right? But, you definitely don't act as such."

For a moment, I thought Elisis was going to slice me into pieces for what I just said. Instead, she looked away nervously, her face red. "What the heck am I supposed to do? It's not like I've dated anyone before, y'know."

"Me, too, you know."

"I know that, but you don't know how embarrassing it is to act like those girls who are so open about their feelings!"

I blinked. Wow, Elisis? Embarrassed? I didn't think she was this girly. "Ugh. Fine. From now on, I swear to be a sweet, clingy girlfriend to you!"

My eyes widened with what Elisis just said. "S-seriously?," I asked. She looked at me seriously and nodded. I grinned. This is too good to be true!

"Then, will you tell me you love me?"

"No way. Shut up, Ronan."

So much for a dream come true...


End file.
